kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Helmut Albarea
'''Helmut Albarea '''is the former lord of the Kreuzen Province and the father of Rufus and Jusis Albarea. Background Childhood Helmut Albarea was born into the Albarea House of the 4 Great Noble Houses of Erebonia. As such he was like treated a noble and was with raised with the high expectation of becoming the next lord. Fathering Rufus and Jusis At one point after becoming lord of the Kreuzen Province, Helmut married a woman of noble blood. In S.1177, he was blessed with his first son Rufus Albarea who he raised with the presumption of making him his heir. In S.1187, Helmut Albarea fell in love and engaged in a marital affair with a commoner woman. This woman later bore his second son, Jusis Albarea in the same year and Jusis was raised by her until she died sometime after. After Jusis lost his mother, Helmut adopted him both out of love for his mother and not wanting a scandal. However, he treated his second son more coldly and harshly than his first. Supporting the Noble Alliance In S.1203/4, Helmut Albarea began attending secret meetings with Duke Croire de Cayenne who wanted to form a coalition of nobles against Giliath Osborne and his reformist policies in order to return the nation back into a true aristocratic system. Since Helmut agreed with Duke Cayenne's ideas, Helmut lent Cayenne the funds and military forces to enable him to begin his Coup d'etat. He also tried to kidnap Machias Regnitz and use him as a hostage to get Carl Regnitz to back down. Erebonian Civil War During the Erebonian Civil War, Helmut Albarea joined the other nobles in beating back all traces of resistance from the Reformist Faction. In S.1204, after one particularly fierce battle with Class VII, Helmut was arrested by his own son Jusis and was made to declare both his withdrawal from the Noble Alliance and his stepping down as Lord of the Kreuzen Province in favor of his son, Jusis who had originally intended to just hold the position until Rufus could take over. Helmut was later put under house arrest in his own home until a suitable punishment could be found. Personality Helmut Albarea is a rather strict man both his family and the people around them. He is a supporter of the Noble Alliance and dislikes the idea of commoners attaining high positions in society. As such, he was also often at odds with Governor Carl Regnitz who supported Giliath Osborne's ideas of reforming the existing social classes. Originally, Helmut also dealt with most of his province's business, but over time granted Rufus with more and more responsibilities as he grew more older. Helmut also maintains high expectations for both of his sons. While it is clear that he loves them, he also raised them very strictly especially Rufus who was to be his next heir so that they may not embarrass the family name. He is also particularly cold with his second son, Jusis, who was born out of a marital affair that he had with a commoner woman. When Jusis defects to the Courageous, Helmut was very upset that Jusis rejected his policies and falls into a depression when Jusis makes him step down as Lord and imprisons Helmut within his own home. During his time imprisoned within his home, Helmut starts sinking into a depression and starts drinking alcohol to relieve himself. However after talking it out with his son, they have come to some sort of understanding. History Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Characters